Home
by myshipperheart17
Summary: Captain Swan reunion fluff, 5B speculation, following the events of 5A, so SPOILERS for everything up to the Season 5 hiatus! One of those quiet moments between Emma and Killian. I don't own these incredible characters/this setting, the OUAT people do, I just adore them.


**Imagining CS reunited and home from the underworld, to get me through the hiatus! I realise most of my stories on here follow a very similar theme, but I do love writing scenes like this featuring these two!**

* * *

He would probably need to sleep for a while.

Not just a few hours, but more like a few days. He was completely exhausted, mentally and physically drained, and the moment his head hit the pillow he seemed to blackout. Not before pulling her down to lie beside him though.

Even in this deep, thankfully peaceful (from what she could tell) sleep, his hold on her felt magnetic. The way his arm held her body against his, felt like he would never let her go. And she couldn't be happier about it.

He had died. Not in some fictional version of their crazy lives, the way he had when the author rewrote their story. But actually died. This time she didn't find him standing at the top of the stairs in her parents' loft, smiling warmly at her, wrapping his arms around her as she flung herself at him. This time she had to endure the torture of genuinely losing him to the underworld, and the overpowering, overwhelming sense of loss and pain and sadness she had felt had only just been kept in check by her determination that this wasn't the end for them. Had she not had her magic to focus on, and her plan to save him, she wasn't sure what would have happened to her.

They hadn't really talked yet, not since she'd brought him back. There had been too many people, too much noise, too many questions from everyone around them. He was weak and tired, and Robin had helped her support his weight as they guided him from the shore to the car. David had offered to take his other arm, but she had refused to let go, unable to stand the thought of not physically holding on to him, keeping him there with her. Her father had nodded understandingly at her, gently squeezing her shoulder as they made their way over the uneven sand. She had held it together then, even though that tiny gesture of support from her dad had made her feel like she might fall apart.

But now, lying here with him, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath, she gave up the fight. Part of her wished he was awake so she could talk to him, tell him everything that was going through her mind, but the other part was glad he was asleep. The last thing he needed right now was to see her fall to pieces. And the ridiculous thing was, she was happier than she thought it was possible to be. The love of her life was back with her, sleeping soundly in their bed, in their room, in their house, and the future she wanted for them seemed like it might actually be possible again. But since the moment she turned him into the dark one in Camelot she'd been fighting. Lying, avoiding, pretending, fighting for him and with him, and with everyone else. She was exhausted too. And she just needed to let it out once, before she pulled herself together and started focusing on the future, rather than the past.

So she let herself cry. Curled up beside him, her head nestled into his neck and her palm splayed over his heart, comforted by the feel of it beating where it should be, all of her pent up hurt and fear and sadness from the past few weeks came pouring out, tears soaking the pillow.

She was so lost in her emotions that it took her a moment to register what was happening when his hand started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Hey," he whispered against her hair, "It's okay. I'm here."

His voice was shaky, and she couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through his head. If she was this much of a mess, it was impossible to fathom what he must be feeling.

She had so much she needed to say to him, but somehow she couldn't find the words.

"I love you so much," she breathed against his shoulder.

He stayed silent for what felt like an eternity, his lips pressed to her forehead.

"Emma… you have no idea how much it hurt to leave you. Seeing that look on your face was just…"

He trailed off, and she lay back against the pillow, shifting to lie her head beside his.

"Hurting you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. And realising I'd made you think, even for a second, that I don't love you more than anything in this world. That… that was real hell."

He took her hand in his and held it tightly, as she traced the outline of his face in the dark.

"I always knew."

"Some of the things I said, back before it happened. The way I spoke to you… how can you forgive that?"

She thought about it for a moment, knowing exactly why he would ask her that. He had known precisely what to say to hurt her most.

"Because weirdly,, it just showed me even more how well you know me. That you know me better than anyone ever has. As awful as it was to hear you say those things to me, you were pushing me away because you had to, to save us all. And the fact that you understood exactly what to say to push me to that point… it hurt, but part of me just couldn't believe how much you get me. No-one else has ever come close to knowing me like that."

He lay silently, processing her response, and her hand found its way back to his heart. Their heart, she supposed, now that it was half of her own heart beating in his chest.

"I'll never stop wanting to know you more, you know," he whispered.

She smiled and nodded.

"Right back atcha."

She continued to trail her hand across his chest, and he caught her hand in his, pressing her palm to his skin.

"I still can't believe you did this for me. To know that you love me is one thing, but to think you could love me enough, to trust me enough to give me half of your heart... Emma... how can I ever repay that?"

"You can repay it by not repeating the whole death-journey-to-the-underworld saga. Ever." she replied, "And besides. When we were in Neverland, you told me that one day you'd win my heart, because I'd want you - and you were right."

"Not quite what I had in mind at the time, love."

He smiled, and it was the first real smile she'd seen since he came back to her. Her heart felt like it literally swelled in her chest, to see him safe and happy, back where he belonged. She leaned in closer, her lips almost touching his.

"I just did what I had to do," she whispered, "And I'm never letting you go again."

And then he was kissing her and for the first time since all of this chaos started, her mind stopped racing. All panicked thoughts and fears evaporated, all plans were abandoned, and she just revelled in the fact he was here. Things weren't back to normal yet, and the fight was far from over, but the man she loved was alive and that was all that mattered right now.

"Thank you for believing in me," he whispered, when he eventually mustered the control to pull away from her, "You have no idea how much that means."

He looked so sincere, so genuinely astounded by her faith in him.

"Are you kidding me? All you've ever done is believe in me, and trust me, and push me to be the best version of myself possible. I have plenty idea!"

He smiled again, and she thought she could see the smallest hint of the old sparkle returning to those ridiculously blue eyes. It would take time for him to recover, there was no doubt about that. But after everything they had been through, she knew they would get through this too.

Their quiet moment was interrupted as he yawned, and she realised that the only reason he was awake right now was because her emotional outburst had wakened him. He most definitely needed some rest.

She leaned back into him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, running her hand up into his messy dark hair.

"There is so much I want to say to you right now, but first? You need to sleep."

He nodded acceptingly, too tired to fight it.

"We need to sleep, Swan," he replied, "You look exhausted…"

She raised an eyebrow and he laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Radiant, and beautiful as always," he continued, "But tired."

She snuggled down into his side, and within moments she felt his breathing deepen once again.

Her pirate was home.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Reviews/comments make me smile :)**


End file.
